mascotiafandomcom-20200215-history
MAIN
MAIN is an Information-Exchange Drone made by Anger, and is the starting point of Anger's love for robots. Appearance MAIN is an Information-Exchange Drone, a class of robots designed by Anger, and is the first model, to be exact. MAIN is, despite being taller than the average Namodian, isn't really tall regardless, being only three feet and nine inches tall. He has a square head with cyan eyes, with a hatch on the top of his head that holds the power-box, where inside one would find a Kyranian Crystal, a rare gem filled with both magical energies and electricity. His torso is the shape of a cylinder, and has a storage slot inside it for, well, storage. He usually has what is needed inside this small storage space, and getting things out can be a pain, but hey, if you need it, he has it. Usually. Personality MAIN is, well, a coward. Though he wishes to overcome this flaw in his personality, he never has time to do so, for Anger is usually needing assistance, and he has his own duties to attend to, being the head of the stations intelligence and all. That said, he is very smart, almost surpassing Anger's intellect, which is intentional. MAIN feels that if something goes wrong, it's his fault, and will willingly take any punishment given. His past-times are helping Anger and Ashol, his two masters, gathering information for the station, and planning days that he can ask Ashol to help him get over his cowardliness. History Comeing in the near future. Because if I say soon I'll never get around to it soon. Relationships w/ Commentary Anger - "The one who made me always has a reason when doing something, though it's usually science. Though sometimes he feels a little big of himself, I can't help myself to like my master. Probably has to do with my coding, but you never know." Ashol - "Anger tells me to respect Ashol as a family member, and I do as I'm told. Maybe it's got something to do with me being a robot, and most robots don't have functioning feelings, but I don't really get too annoyed with him. He scares me a lot, and I never learn. But after my spaz-attack is over, we have a good laugh over it. And Ashol is the reason I can laugh, so I guess I can thank him for that." I.M.U. - "My god, Ashol has done many things with Kyranian Crystals, so he should know what they look like. Then again, Ashol has a short attention span, so he might of forgotten the coloring... But anyway, I.M.U. is an abomination. Sure, taking over the station wasn't his intended purpous, and my god we were able to get that crystal out of him before he tried blasting Mascotia to hell, but I can't forgive him, even if we placed the right crystal inside him afterwards." Ploxl - "Sorry, who again? The pink axolotl? Oh, him. I only know what Anger has told me about him. I'm sorry, I'd need more information about him to actually give an in-depth answer. But out of the things I do know, she's in love with Kishiru. Other than the fact Ploxl is from Earth and Kishiru is from Denscorsa, the two go well together." Emilly - "My god, though she's insane and evil, she'd be great help with Anger's studying. She's one of the smartest people who needs counseling I know. Sure, she can actually be kind at times, she's still evil. Sadly, other than the fact she'd be great help if she wasn't evil, I don't have much respect for her." Kishiru - "The xenogaro Kishiru is the friendliest person I have ever seen. She's just so kind! Sure, she's somewhat shy and gave birth to an eclipse demon, and could easily be taken advantage of, but I gotta say, she never seems to get angry." Spot - "Oh... The lungfish? He... He's kinda... Self absorbed... And lazy... And somehow knows how to beat up a ninja... That's really all I have to say." Tadpole - "He hates Spot. And causes explosions, if my memory banks are correct. Good for him..." Theme Trivia *He's the first robot Anger ever built. *If he was in a game, he'd be a basic healer. *He hates chickens. Absolutely terrified of the little buggers. Now, don't get my started on Space Chickens... Category:Tag Me Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Male Category:Nonorganic Category:Robot Category:Scientist Category:Terrestrial Category:Under Construction